Optical surfaces, like optically coated glass on charge coupled device (CCD) imager surfaces which are located inside the body of a camera, require periodic cleaning. These surfaces are often placed in areas which are difficult to reach. In particular, the human finger with a piece of cloth attached is sometimes unable to reach these critical optical surfaces. Typical cleaning devices are unable to adequately reach all portions of the optical surfaces requiring cleaning and provide thorough cleaning of them.
It is well known to use a knit fabric swab as a cleaning device for cleaning optical surfaces. These cleaning devices are made by attaching the knit fabric swab atop an elongated support. These types of swabs are shown in U.S.
Pat. No. 5,239,723 entitled Gelatinous Elastomer Swabs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,821 entitled Low Contamination Swab Employing Tubular Knit Fabric, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,955 entitled Applicator Swab and Method of Making the Same. It is also known to have an applicator mounted atop an elongated support for applying substances, e.g. polishes to an object. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,782 entitled Methods of Manufacturing Applicators or Daubers. It would be useful to have a cleaning device which is able to clean difficult to reach surfaces and to clean the surfaces thoroughly.